


A walk in the woods

by Grinedel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade love Autumn and go for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk in the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pudding_and_poison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_and_poison/gifts).



> I dedicate this work to Poison for her birthday! <3

The afternoon was cloudy and the crisp autumn air felt heavenly on Peter’s face. Dressed in a thick plaid shirt, denims and a beanie, he was walking hand in hand with Wade through the forest, under the falling red leaves of the tall oak trees. The quiet of the woods felt so soothing, even for a New-Yorker like Peter. As a leaned his head on Wade’s shoulder, it almost felt… magical. 

 

Deviating from the main path, they adventurously made their way through the wildest part of the forest, carefully avoiding brambles and tree trunks hidden by moss. The thick foliage blocked most of the sun light but here and here, it fell on the ground in rays of sparkling gold.

 

Wade suddenly pointed at the ground with an excited grin.   
“Oh look, Baby! Mushrooms! Ceps, the good kind too! I once tried something that LOOKED like ceps while I was on a mission in Europe but lemme tell you, it wasn’t ceps AT ALL. They gave my healing factor quite a fight, that’s for sure. But I am about 99.68% positive that we can eat those. What d’ya say? You up for an omelette of doom tonight?” 

While Wade talked, Peter had crouched down and poked at the mushroom with a pout. 

“No offense, Sweetie, but your story doesn’t make me very confident about your mushroom-picking skills. I don’t really want my tombstone to say ‘here lies Spider-Man, New-York’s greatest hero, defeated by a cep who was really a devil’s bolete’”

“If I can defeat the devil, Spidey-pie, I’m sure I can handle his mushroom minions.”

Peter smirked and dragged his husband away from the (possibly) evil mushroom. They followed the sound of running water, and soon found themselves on the bank of a river, the clear water flowing over mossy rocks. 

 

Taking a seat on a large rock, they removed their shoes and socks, rolling up the bottom of their pants and putting their feet in the cold water.  
Enjoying the sensation, Wade embraced Peter with one arm and they stayed silent for a while. All they could hear was the water, the birds chirping in the trees and little animals scurrying between the dried fallen leaves. 

Peter turned his head and buried his nose in Wade’s neck, letting out a content sigh. The merc could feel his love’s smile curling against his skin and their combined warmth brought them the most delicious comfort against the crisp late afternoon air.

Not one to sit in silence for long, Wade started singing softly. The deep gravelly voice lulled Peter in a state of total tranquility and a sense of absolute bliss filled the young man. 

 

Peter couldn’t help but to reflect back on all the hardships in life, all the loss he had suffered through, the fights that had never seemed to end, the numerous apocalypses… and right now, as peculiar as the sentiment was, the hero felt grateful for it all. Grateful that it had led to this moment. This perfect moment right now. And grateful for all the perfect moments by his husband’s side that were to come.


End file.
